Handwriting
by The Atlantean
Summary: It began with the funny coincidences but then Miley releases that there is more to Lilly's suicide than it looks. Soon Miley and her Mum's best friend Miss Jane Marple thinks there's more to it. Loliver and Jiley


**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own anything!

**Chapter 1: The Hangman Game**

I was staring at her grave. I couldn't believe it. How could I not miss the signs? I sighed as I lay a white lily on her grave.

_Lillian Heather Truscott_

_b. Feb 24__th__ 1993_

_d. May 2__nd__ 2010_

_A loving friend and daughter. She will be missed._

I looked up at the sky, held my hand up to protect my eyes as I looked into the sunlight, thinking about everything.

"At least you think you're in a better place." I muttered to myself.

I bent down and looked at the words carved on the stone.

"Say hi to Mum for me." I said.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked off, staring at the ground as I went. I just watched my feet take me back to my car. I felt numb. I couldn't speak or hear the sounds around me.

Half an hour later, I found myself pulling into my house's driveway. I stopped the car and just glared out of the windscreen. Eventually I found some strength and managed to grab my bag and hop out of the car.

"Hey, where have you been?" Dad asked turning off the TV the minute I walked into the room.

I ignored him as I ran up to my bedroom.

"Miley!" He yelled after me, getting up.

I still didn't answer him. I don't why I was ignoring him. I could hear my Dad footsteps behind me. I quicken my pace but before I could get anywhere I felt his hand on my shoulder and it turned me around.

But it wasn't Dad.

It was Jackson.

"Hey, you okay? I heard you crying in car."

I nodded while looking at my feet.

Jackson put his hand under my chin and pulled it up to eye level. Jackson peered into my eyes as though he was searching them.

"Okay." He said dropping his hand.

I stared at him. Clearly he knew what was bothering me and didn't have the need to push it. I watched Jackson shove his hands in his pockets and walk off towards his room. I stared at the spot he had vacated before coming to my senses. I pushed open my bedroom door and gazed at the scene before me.

My room was a mess to put it nicely. My clothes were scatted everywhere: my chair, the bed, the floor. Basically everywhere. Books were thrown around the room, possessions were not in their rightful place either. I guess in my rage when I found out, I kinda went out of control…..a bit. I sighed as I began to pick some things up, hopefully clear a pathway through my room to my chair.

Soon my room looked a little bit better. I sighed again as I picked up the last of my clothes and hung it in my wardrobe.

I walked back to my bed where my bag was sitting. I quietly looked through it and looked for my homework. I didn't release that I was just looking at my books aimlessly. I shook my head and took out my Maths book.

"Ready to get down and do some Maths problems?" I asked myself sitting down at my desk and stared at my book. "Yeah right." I added sounding sad again.

I managed to pick up my hand and move it towards my pen that was waiting for me in my open blue Smiggle case. Gradually I turned the pages of my Maths book till I landed on the page I marked for homework.

First question: Find the probability of drawing a circle from a pack of 20 cards containing 3 squares, 1 circle, 8 triangles, 4 rectangles, 2 hexagons and 2 octagons.

I forced my brain to progress this question. Okay so there are 20 cards and one circle. Little by little my brain turned this into an answer. The answer is 1/20. I wrote that down in the answer space.

Next question. Argh! This was taking way too long. I shut my Maths book but then I release that I actually needed to do this.

I looked at the next question: Find the probability of drawing three cards which one of them must be a circle.

I stared at the question. This was going to take a while.

An hour later I closed my maths book with a sense of victory! I had done ALL my Maths homework and had marked it (a few wrong but who cares?)

I shut my book and leaned back in my chair with a sense of self pride. But then I release I still had my Chemistry, English AND French homework to do. I let that sink into me as I looked at the time.

It was ten after nine. Then I released they weren't due until next week. Happy feeling coming back. I let out a little laugh as I threw my Maths book across the room. As I did I noticed something fall out of it.

I ran over and picked it up. It was mine and Lilly's incomplete Hangman game we played in our free Maths lesson. I let out a small laugh as I remembered I couldn't get Lilly's word. It turned out to the word Vertias meaning truth. She had told me in an exasperated tone when she told me the answer. I had looked shocked and she had thrown the paper at me. That was not fun.

The longer I stared at it the more I thought something wasn't right but I couldn't get my finger on it. I bit my tongue. I sat back on my chair as I gazed at the piece of paper. What was nagging at my mind? I let my eyes slide sideways and out of the corner of them I noticed another piece of paper.

It was Lilly's suicide note.

I sighed for the third time that night as I picked it up. Then I released what was wrong. Lilly's as, ys and ls were different on both papers. I narrowed my eyebrows as that thought crossed my mind. Surely Lilly was in a hurry.

I quickly opened my Maths book to the conversation we had in our last Maths lesson we had together. I looked at the last line.

_Cool, I can't wait for the Hannah concert. You, me, Jake and Oliver! This is going to be so much fun!_

We had to stop there because of the bell. That's when I remembered it. Lilly was racing to beat the clock. I could not believe it. As I gazed closer towards the writing I released something that I hadn't before.

The writing on the suicide note did not match the others.

**A/N: Yeah so I wanted to try out this idea, doing a crossover of two of my fav shows =) Sorry the first chappie is kind of short but that's just to introduce the main idea of this story. Note: Fanfiction doesn't have the second show =(  
So please Review =)**


End file.
